my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Teimo
Teimo is the man who owns Teimo's Shop and Pub Nappo in Peräjärvi. Teimo is a bald man with glasses, he wears his uniform when working in the store and Pub Nappo. Barely anything is known of Teimo's past, but according to his stories he has had a dog, he has a wife called Irma, he was a fisherman and he used to be a wrestler of some kind in his youth. Teimo is approximately in his mid 50's. He speaks with a dialect from Savonia and is very calm and easy going, but if you flip your middle finger or smash his shop window, you will piss him off. Once you enter the store from the main door, he will usually greet you by saying "Katos päevää! No mitteepä laitetaan?" Translated to "Well hello! What would you like to have?" or "Hyvvee päivää ja tervetulloo Teimon kauppaan" ("Hello and welcome to Teimo's Shop"). After some time, Teimo will often tell some kind of hilarious story. One example is when he says how modern music (back in -95) is really bad and that they won't play anything good on the radio anymore. He also tells he likes the Marjatta song also seen on the TV in the player's home. Teimo will sometimes call the player if the products you ordered via the magazine are delivered to Teimo's Store on the loading bay. He also calls you if you haven't paid for the fuel, and claims you'll end up in prison. Sometimes he even says he'll have to talk with the player's father when he returns. Shop quotes: *''"I am about to close the store, so shake that booty a little faster."'' *''"Marjattaaaaaaa........ You brought light to my life..."'' *''"This economic regression. It can get quite bad. I might need to discount sausage prices."'' *''"They say that fuel price is high. I say, they haven't seen anything yet. It will be so expensive somewhen. Even more expensive than milk."'' *''"Did you know I used to be a wrestler? Not a professional one though."'' *''"Tourists don't buy milk. They buy beer and milk goes sour. That's how it goes I guess."'' *''"Did you know I used to be quite a fisherman. That's again one thing I used to be."'' *''"My customers say they don't have money to buy food. But they have always money to buy some beer. That is really strange."'' *"You know the green car that drives the backroads and never stops for gas? I think the car runs with alcohol." (Talking about the green car) *"Good day!" *"Well good day, what brings you to the city?" *"Thank you very much and have nice day!" *"Hey to the dishes and to the dish water!" *"Thank you for business co-operation!" Pub quotes: *''"Welcome to the main pub of Alivieska! The place that you always wanted to be!"'' Phone quotes: *''"Your post order has arrived. You can pick it up from the store!"'' *''"I know you've stolen fuel. Come back and pay!"'' Middle finger reaction: *''"Very beautiful finger you got there. Really, I am not kidding."'' (Actually he is saying "Very beautiful finger you got there. Do you want me to show cleaver to it?") *''"Fuck off, you little punk!"'' *''"If you have a problem with this service, you can go to another store, but oh, you can't... EHE EHE EHE!"'' Broken window reaction: *''"You punk are gonna pay for that!"'' Not enough money reaction: *''"You're too poor for these purchases."'' Category:People